


He Follows (creepily, on purpose)

by lamp_later13



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: "yo idea', Multi, Nico is a Dork, also nico and thanatos are bffs who drink coffee and watch youtube together, dont ship real people, i was walking downtown and i literally stumbled, not beta read we die like cowards, ryan and shane are also bffs, this idea hit me in the face with a baseball bat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamp_later13/pseuds/lamp_later13
Summary: After a couple mortals make him angry with their silly theories, Nico decides to "haunt" them. After that, well, they didn't plan farther than "Make Ryan and Shane shit their pants".
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	He Follows (creepily, on purpose)

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we look into the confusing murder-kidnapping of the di Angelos.”  
“When did this take place, again?”  
“1938, Shane, read the script! God.”  
“Wow, someone’s grumpy.”  
“I am recording for one of my least favourite cases. It’s just so… messed up.”

‘At least they got the year right,’ Nico thought. He and Thanatos were watching ‘Youtube’ in an ‘Internet Café’ both of which he didn’t know anything about. It was entertaining so he didn’t complain. It was one of the few times both his and Thanatos’ breaks lined up, and it was also Thanatos’ turn to pick the place. The coffee was good and the seats were soft.

“It can’t be more messed up than some of the other cases we’ve read, Ryan.”  
“Oh, but it can! It’s so messed up that they don’t have any proper idea on what happened. It’s like some god was MAJORLY pissed off about Maria di Angelo being alive, so they just killed her with lightning and stuffed her kids away for 70 years. And, just a few months after they escaped Italy from the Mussolini reign.”

“Are we sure that’s just a guess?”  
“Who knows, Nico? Maybe they have a demigod on staff at that idiot agency of theirs.”  
They both laughed humorlessly and sipped their warm drinks, the cups warming permanently cold hands.  
They watched, as the two humans made attempts at explaining what happened to his family.

“They went to church every sunday, and everyone commented on how polite Bianca was and how talkative and adorable Nico was. Their mother was always ready to help others. Bianca would sing along to the band that would play in the dining area of the hotel, while Nico was often seen reading out Dante to Maria. They had a strict schedule. Church, breakfast, homeschool, walk, lunch, freetime, which was often spent the same ways, such as reading and talking, then dinner, read in the lobby, sleep.”  
“And they did it that way for so long that people were able to memorise it?”  
“Yeah, pretty creepy to me.  
When they didn’t come down for their walk, the staff got worried.They were even more worried when they heard a lightning-like ‘crack’ from the room. When they entered they saw Maria lying dead on the floor, blood all down her body. The kids were nowhere to be found, but church friends of Maria’s say they saw a man in a suit with long black hair and, quote, ‘faces of tortured souls in the fabric’, end quote. He was walking with an excited looking Nico with Bianca trailing behind.”

“Hades tolerated you all the way to the Lethe?”  
“Oh shut it, Thanatos. I can barely remember anyway.” 

“Wait, someone killed Maria and took the kids… and jumped from the window?”  
“Well they couldn’t have been inside the building so they assume they went out the fire escape. Police also said that 1 or 2 people saw Lichtenberg scarring instead of blood spray,but that has been ruled out. The police put out a search which was abandoned after 3 months. They never got the identity of the murderer or the kidnapper. Considering it never got farther than that, let’s get into the theories.”   
“No aliens.”  
“No aliens. For the time being.”  
“No. Aliens.”  
“Alright, no aliens.”  
“Theory #1: The man carrying the children killed Maria di Angelo and kidnapped the children. This seems to be the most likely, and what most people go with.”

Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Count to 10. These mortals made him angry.

“Theory #2: The man rescued the children, and tried to stop Maria from being killed by someone else. There is very little supporting this and personally, I don’t believe it.”

‘Ohhhhhhhhh my gods. They are getting on my last nerve.’

“The very last one we will be listing today is also my least favourite. Theory #3 is that Maria was abusive, and one of the children, probably Nico, killed her. This is supported by his happy demeanour with the man they were seen with later on.”

Both were almost shaking with rage. The mere implication that Maria was anything but wonderful, the audacity to accuse Nico of killing her, it sent him reeling.  
“Thanatos, I have a plan.”  
“What is it, Nico?”  
“A haunting.”  
“Nico, you don’t have the authority to release souls by yourself.”  
“No, I will haunt them.”  
“Oh. okay.”  
“Okay? That’s all you have to say? I was so dramatic about it, you could’ve at least been dramatic back.”  
“Sorry. How do you plan to go about this?”  
“Well, take a gander at some 1930’s clothes, grime them up, and haunt them. preferably in a dark place, while they are together.”  
“Nice. They are filming a bit in New Jersey, haunt them in the house they’re filming in?”  
“Perfect.”

“Today, we are in 815 Winslow Road*, where, in 1944, homeowners reported 2 bodies in the basement, one boy guessed to be 8 and a girl estimated around 11. They were in terrible shape and looked to be dead for a week at most.  
“So the people living there either A) had kids in their basement that they didn’t know about, or B) is that they are bullshitting the police.”  
“They hadn’t gone into the basement until that point because they didn’t have a key and they had just gotten a locksmith, Shane.”  
“They could have been lying about the key!”  
“Anyway, when witnesses report encounters, they say the little boy is always excitable and if he notices you, will force you to play with him. The girl sings old songs from random rooms in the house, and when someone goes to look no one is there. Getting too close can be dangerous, because one report says they were hospitalized by the girl ghost after getting near, they had severe frostbite on their hands and, oddly enough, their head. If the ghosts do look at you, they have black irises and it's all witnesses can think about for weeks or months on end.”   
“Sounds like the di Angelo kids.”  
“Yes, but I really hope it’s not them.”  
“They say that the ghosts are Italian...”  
"Shane, if it is the di Angelo kids, I owe you 50 bucks.”

—————————————

“Welp, time for my least favourite part: the sleep-over. Can’t wait.”  
“We will see you guys… in the morning.”

“I would never… I would never…”  
Ryan woke up. In a dark corner of the room, in ripped up clothes, was a child. with pitch black hair and his head hung low.  
“I would never… I would never…”  
“Shane. Shane wake the hell up there’s a ghost!”  
His companion woke up blearily.   
“I would never… I would never…  
I would never. I would never.”  
The spirit was getting more frantic, gripping its head and stalking forward.  
“I WOULD NEVER HURT MY MAMA! IT WAS MY UNCLE! YOU INSOLENT FOOLS, SHE WOULD NEVER HURT US!”  
The spirit was yelling. It had an Italian lilt, and it’s head had lifted, curtain of midnight hair parting to reveal impossibly dark eyes. It’s face was grimy and scarred, hands shaking with fury and terror.  
“JESUS CHRIST! SHANE ARE YOU GETTING THIS?! ARE YOU ALIVE, SHANE?!”   
The man took the risk of looking behind him. Shane was recording on his phone, while looking possibly more terrified than Ryan was.  
The ghost was crying hysterically. Behind him, a man walked out of the corner and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You’ve had your fun, Nico, you need to come back.”  
The man was wearing a 3-piece suit and a voice like warm fudge in a prison cell. Warm and luxurious, yet you are still trapped by it. A huge scythe rested on his shoulder, handle made of white wood and blade a deep crimson.  
“Okay…”  
The ghost, no, Nico, grabbed onto the sleeve of the man's suit and they dissolved back into the corner.   
“Ohhhhhhhhhhh my God. I- I can’t…”  
Ryan put his head down on the pillow, pulled the covers up to his ear, and went back to sleep.  
Shane shakily put his phone down. He looked to the camera on the dresser and went over the footage. It captured all of it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nice acting, Nico. I was convinced you were actually crying.”  
“Y-Yeah, I’m a r-really good, really good actor, yep.”  
“Nico?”  
Nico didn’t look up. He wasn’t acting.

**Author's Note:**

> so is it bad or is it BAd?? anyway maybe more chapters maybe not ;) u never know babes


End file.
